Flexible storage bags for use in the containment and protection of various items, as well as the preservation of perishable materials such as food items, are well known in the art. Such bags typically comprise an elongate reclosable fastener such as an interlocking rib-type seal integrally formed with the bag, to seal contents disposed in the bag. Sliding closure mechanisms, which utilize a sliding plastic sleeve to bias interlocking ribs into and out of engagement, have become popular due to their comparative ease of operation and visual and tactile confirmation that the seal formed by the reclosable fastener has been successfully completed.
Rigid and semi-rigid containers are also well known in the art. Such containers have realized a fair degree of commercial success in providing a means for storing a wide variety of contents. These containers typically incorporate lids which are usually sealed to the container by a reclosable fastener comprising interlocking protruded and recessed elements such as bulbs and grooves. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,784,055 issued Jan. 8, 1974 to Anderson, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,756 issued Jul. 6, 1976 to Barish, both of which are incorporated herein by reference, disclose containers utilizing plug seals.
While such mechanical closures can be effective in preserving container contents, some consumers experience difficulty in fully completing the closure operation and confirming for themselves that a satisfactory closure has been achieved. This is particularly so when the physical change in position of the cover between interlocked and non-interlocked positions is comparatively small.
Traditional sliders used with reclosable fasteners on flexible storage bags assure the user that the fastener is opened or closed during use, however, such sliders typically embody sidewalls limiting their operation to unidirectional fasteners. An example of a traditional type slider is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,660,875 issued May 9, 1972 to Gutman, and incorporated herein by reference. Since rigid and semi-rigid containers typically incorporate lids sealed by fasteners extending in multiple directions, the traditional sliders are unsuitable for opening or closing such fasteners.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide containers including a slider for opening or closing a reclosable fastener wherein the slider is movable in multiple directions. Particularly, it is desirable to provide containers including a slider that is slidably attached to the reclosable fastener and capable of easily and effectively opening or closing the fastener and pivoting around corners. Further, it is desirable to provide containers including a slider having the aforementioned attributes that can effectively open and close the reclosable fastener requiring minimal maneuvering by the consumer other than moving the slider along the fastener. More particularly, it is desirable to provide a fastener that does not interfere with the normal operation and function of the container when not in use, but also interfaces easily with the reclosable fastener when in use.